nine month nightmare
by Sinful-Beauty
Summary: one night leads to nine months of horror for Bonnie Bennett. nine months of pain and watching as her best friend tries to steal the man that got her pregnant. all human, fem pregnancy.


Rough hands pawed at her skin, leaving her burning and wanting more. The low growl that escaped his throat echoed through her mind. Piercing blue eyes and startling black hair met her eyes as her fingers found themselves in his hair, her unspoken pleas being answered all the while. Her dark curls cascaded down her back as she let her head fall, giving him full access to her neck, an opportunity he felt the need to take up. Her legs wrapped round him as he clung onto her hips holding her body against his.

"Bonnie? Hey Bonnie you okay?" Blinking a few times Bonnie heard Elena's voice, taking a quick glance at her friend she shot her a sheepish look. "What has gotten into you this past few weeks, you keep going off into your own little world… Oh is it a boy? Come on Bonnie are you holding the information back from me?" Elena gave a mock glare towards her before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Oh come on Elena its nothing, just have a lot on my mind what with my mom showing up again and all that" She shrugged trying to push any thought of the tryst she had embarked on just a few weeks before, a tryst she barely remembered anything about, and while it was something she had tried to forget about since it had happened, this morning is became apparent that this was going to live with her forever. Or at least that what the pregnancy test told her, right now she just wanted to forget about it all and just be a normal seventeen year old for as long as she could.

"BONNIE!" Elena groaned at the lack of attention her friend seemed to be giving to her that day. "You're doing it again, are you gonna tell me why you seem so absorbed to day or do I just have to suck it up and deal with you being like this again"?

"Sorry, I mean honestly just got a lot of my mind" _and I mean a lot _she added silently. The two walked to class in silence, Bonnie still going over things in her head as they neared the class "Sorry Elena. I can't really explain any of this at the moment but do you mind telling her I'm not feeling well or something I need to go do something" Bonnie watched her friend stop and look around at her

"Bonnie you know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you" Elena offered with a sympathetic look.

"I know I can. I'll explain later okay? I just have to go do something" She gave a weak smile before turning and walking away without waiting for a reply from her friend.

Bonnie had suspected she had been pregnant for nearly 6 weeks, after missing her monthly visitor last month she just took it as stress, but as the weeks went by she had yet to have any sign that showed her otherwise and the test that was safely tucked away in her bag showed her that all her worst nightmares where coming true and that she would be a mother in 8 months… Even less than that. Stopping in the middle of the hallway as she headed out of the school her mind working so hard all the thoughts scaring her. Oh how come a night she could barely remember seemed to now be controlling her future.

As the tears began to fall she remembered where she was and quickly darted towards the nearest restroom, rubbing her eyes as she went, not caring the her make up was now smudged across her face. As she came into contact with a muscular chest she almost lost it and screamed instead pushing passed who ever it was and escaping into the rest room where she was finally free to cry without prying eyes watching her or morons standing in her way. Looking at herself in the mirror she thought back to how she had got into this mess. She should have known better than to let Caroline ploy her with alcohol at the start of year party down in the woods, maybe then she wouldn't have found herself up against a tree beg some stranger to take her like she had been. "Pull yourself together Bonnie, it will be fine, go to the doctors sort this mess out and you can go back to being a normal teenager again without having to worry about what people will make of you being a teen pregnancy, won't have to explain to your parents" She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she turned the tap on and let the cold water run over her hands before lifting them to her face to clean her make up from her face, deciding against walking round looking like she had just done ten rounds with Mohammad Ali. Looking at her reflection she began to slow her breathing, relaxing slightly thinking that it could be over so soon, if she had the guts to go through with an abortion but first she needed to get to the clinic and sort herself out.

Standing up straight she made her way towards the door. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open "Hey you okay?" She heard a voice ask as she walked out of the door, she looked over to see a male figure, she was sure that she had never met him before.

"Just peachy" She shrugged before turning and walking away from him without another word spoken by either of them. Walking towards the nearest exit she left the stranger behind at a total loss for words and unable to understand what had just happened.

Running down the steps from the school Bonnie searched for the security of her car, rushing to get her keys from her pocket she fought against the tears that were once again threatening to spill over. Shoving the key in its place she unlocked the car and pulled the door open, pulling the key free as she did so. Within a few seconds she was sat in the drivers seat in tears once more.

Sitting in the car for several minutes the young girl let herself cry her eyes dry. She had barely had a second alone, a moment to think about what she had found out this morning. She hadn't had a moment to think about the life inside of her, she knew it was way to early and that it was only her mind playing tricks but ever now and then she would feel a tickle over her slightly curved stomach, as if her mind was acting as a constant reminder of that thing. No not a thing her baby. His baby. Well whoever he was. Looking up at the rear view mirror she took note of her blotchy red eyes, she really did look a mess that morning, she hoped to God no one had seen her crying while in school or in her car, it would only make her life so much worse.

As she pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive down the road towards the health clinic, she couldn't help but think about it all. Would it be a boy, a girl. What if it was twins or worse triplets. Would they have her hazel eyes or the piercing blue ones she remembered. Curly hair or straight. As she drove she found her free hand dropping to her stomach, a small delicate smile forming on her lips as she thought about all the possibilities. But none of it changed the fact she was facing this pregnancy alone with no idea who the dad was or even how to begin looking for him. Sure she remembered the eyes but that was about it. Eyes and hair and well that wasn't really much to go on when she thought about it.

As she pulled up outside the clinic, she could feel her heart racing in her chest. "Well here goes nothing" she whispered as she picked up her bag from the other seat, having ditched it there when getting in the car earlier. Opening her door she stepped out, attempting to not look ashamed of anything that she had done, why should she be, no one knew so no point getting worked up. Walking towards the door she kept her head held high as her curls bounced with each step she took. Entering she blinked her eyes rapidly, having not expected the bright light she had walked into. Women and men sat around waiting, she glanced over at a girl, no older than she was and clearly a few months ago she had been in the same position as Bonnie was now, pregnant and now she was a lot more pregnant… Pulling her eyes from her she walked swiftly to the desk.

"Erm I would like to see someone, about a little problem" she took a quick glance down at her stomach. The receptionist gave her a fake sympathetic smile.

"Oh course honey, what's the name" Name. she wanted to know my name. Lie. If someone finds out you have been here it will ruin your life. She told herself internally.

"Katherine. Katherine Pierce" She whispered, loud enough for her to hear but no one else around them.

"Well Miss Pierce if you would like to take a seat and wait for your name to be called"

Bonnie nodded and turned quickly on her heel, quickly moving to take a seat in the waiting area, refusing to make eye contact with anyone that attempted to, including the teenage pregnancy sat in the corner. She wouldn't let herself get that message up. Even if she chose to keep her child she would never let the baby cause her to become such a mess that she didn't seem to wash her clothes or own a hairbrush.

Sitting down she pulled her phone out, one missed call from Elena and a text, opening it she read it quickly.

Bon will you tell me whats going on?

Lena x

Opening a fresh message she began to type a response

I'm pregnant. Found out this morning.

I dunno who the dad is. It was some

Guy at the party the other month it just

Sort of happened and now I'm a mess

And well what am I meant to do.

Talk later

Bon

Shoving her phone in her pocket, she didn't look to see what response she had got from Elena when she felt the vibration. When she heard her chosen name being called she stood up and followed the nurse who led her to a room, when a female doctor was sat. "Come in Miss Pierce" she gave her a warm and knowing smile. As she stepped inside the nurse shut the door behind her. "Now I know you are not Katherine Pierce since I am her mother. So why don't you introduce yourself?" Bonnie looked down

"Sorry I panicked. I don't want my parents to find out because someone heard my name. Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett" She gave her a weak smile as she moved further into the room, not waiting to be told to take a seat, instead taking the nearest one to the desk.

"Well I'm Dr Flemming" The doctor introduced herself "How can I help you today dear?" She asked watching Bonnie's every move.

"Well I recently found out I was…" cutting off she looked round the room finding a way to distract herself before continuing "I found out this morning that I'm pregnant" She let out an audible sign as she felt the doctors prying eyes fall onto her.

"And do you know when you conceived?" Dr Flemming asked as she begun to stand up, motioning for bonnie to do the same "Lay down on the bed for me so I can do some routine checks" She did as she was told before starting to speak.

"I think I'm eight weeks" She looked away from the doctor "well I'm certain I'm eight weeks since that was the first and only time I did anything"

"Please lift your shirt for me" lifting it she felt the doctors cold hand on her small protruding stomach. "So you have already done a test?" She asked as she turned away to begin setting up some strange contraption. Bonnie attempted to ignore what she was doing instead finding herself staring at a poster which shower a pregnant woman, she looked so happy about it all so why was Bonnie feeling so horrid about the whole thing. She never wanted any of this to happen.

"Yes I did one this morning, I have been putting it off for weeks and well I couldn't do it anymore. I was so scared" Bonnie looked back at Dr Flemming to see what she was doing.

"well we are going to do a ultrasound, if the dates you have giving me are confirmed by this then I will be seeing you again in two weeks" She gave bonnie a smile in an attempt to make her less nervous. "this is going to be cold." She held up a bottle of some sort of gel, Bonnie never got a good look, as the cold liquid was squirted on her stomach she gave an involuntary jump.

"woah" She gasped "you never said how cold"

"sorry" She noticed a fain smile on the doctors lips. "Well Bonnie shall we see what we can find in here?" She asked picking up the wand like instrument and placing it on the gel. Bonnie looked at the screen, to her it just seemed like a jumbled mess of black, grey and white. "Well you were right. Two months gone already or rather eight weeks you have yet to reach a full two months. Seems normal so far, you seem to be looking after yourself and if you continue to do so I would imagine but you and that baby will be both be very healthy by the end of all of this" Bonnie wiped the gel from her stomach after been handed to paper towels, sitting up she let her shirt fall back into place and looked at the doctor.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me Bonnie?" Dr Flemming asked as she began to clear away the equipment.

"No that's it. I'm I okay to go now?" Bonnie asked knowing as soon as she left this room she would once again be alone in this mess, well almost alone, Elena knew and well how long it stayed between them was a question she couldn't help but ask.

"Well I will see you back he two weeks today. I'll book you in for 9am" Dr Flemming nodded a farewell to the girl who quickly grabbed her things and existed the room.

Taking the risk she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she was already aware of the text waiting for her, and she wasn't too sure she really wanted to read it but it was either read it or Elena would just yell at her in person

Wait how can you be? Bon you have

Never and I mean ever done anything

With a boy before. Are you hiding

Things from me. Tell me you're

Okay

Elena x

Followed by another one, this time more urgent in her words.

Bonnie Bennett you reply to me

Right now. I don't care how sorry

You feel for yourself, you can't tell

Me that and then just ignore me

E

Bonnie typed out a quick response before pressing send and shoving her phone away once more.

I'll explain later okay? I've been to

The clinic. Needed to make sure it

Was okay. I mean its not being

Thrown around and what not can

Be good for a baby can it? Its fine

By the way. And before you ask

I have no idea who the dad is, I

Was drunk thanks to Care.

Bonnie

Leaving the clinic was a lot harder than going to the clinic, which surprised her. Surly leaving would give her a chance to forget about the whole mess, but apparently no and here she was wondering what she was doing with herself. Walking to her car slowly she looked around, seeing the women that were either pregnant or pushing a pram brought a smile to her lips and her hand to her stomach "I know I don't know you yet, damn I've only known about you for a few hours but already I am willing to drop everything just to be the mother you deserve" tracing a hand down her stomach she smiled inwardly, for a moment existed about the whole thing and forgetting that she had to find the father yet and tell him, or did she. It was one night would he really care about some girl he had against a tree. She doubted that very much.

She pulled her keys from her pocket and shoved them in the car before all but ripping the door from its hinges. Getting in she slammed the door with more force than she needed to. "I love you but damn you have cause so many problems in one day, you are gonna cause me so many problems when growing up aren't you" she spoke down at her stomach as she reclined back against the seat. "I promise you now I will do everything it takes to find your daddy before you are born."

She wasn't exactly sure where to go, would her mother or father be at home, if they were she would have to make up some story about being ill, but what if then her parents decided to phone the school to make sure, she would be found out and her secret would be found out. She could just drive around for a few hours until school was out and she had to get Elena from school, so she could explain this whole mess to her without having to text it, if he mom or dad saw this not only would she be grounded but the guy who got her pregnant would be strung up by his neck thanks to her dad. Drive around it was, made her life a lot easier in the long run and well she didn't fancy going back to class just yet.

Sitting in the drivers seat of her car she closed her eyes, forcing all thoughts about any of this mess from her mind, pushing the eyes, the hair everything from her mind. Pushing the thought of the tiny life in her from her mind. She was completely lost to the peace and serenity she found herself in as she sat there. Only to be disturbed as someone honked their horn at her, opening her eyes she looked round to see a car sitting idly behind her waiting for her to move;

Starting the car she pulled out and began driving away.

X X X

"So wait say that again" Elena was still attempting to understand this mess, Bonnie knew she wasn't just asking so she could act all smug that it wasn't her to fall pregnant first.

"The party the other month, Caroline was giving me drink after drink. I don't remember much I woke up in the woods the next morning. But I remember his eyes and hair and well now I'm pregnant and I'm not entirely sure where to start about looking for him and I have no idea how he will react to being forced into becoming a dad so young… I don't even know how old he was" Bonnie shook her head, with a feeling of self loathing. She picked at the fries that sat in front of her. She had picked up Elena after school and the two had went straight to The Mystic Grill, knowing they would be able to talk about it all without fear of anyone hearing, they were all so wrapped up in their own drama to even care about listening to others conversations.

"So you seriously have no idea who it was? You do know the bobcats from Robert Lee where there right? You may have passed the point of no return if it turns to be one of them. Caroline maybe your friend but I doubt she would have a second thought about kicking you of the squad" Elena looked down at Bonnie "well I guess you won't be able to stay on when you're all big and pregnant anyway but still, no one would let it down" Shaking her head Bonnie was sure it wasn't any of the lads from Robert Lee, the only ones their was on the football team and she knew their faces from matches and none seemed to match her memory.

"Elena I know all of their faces" Bonnie whined almost childlike and quite out of character but giving the day she deserved some time to just let herself do whatever and if that meant acting like a kid so be it. "It wasn't any of them, unless they got some newbie on the team that they have hidden away then nope I'm sure I'm not a traitor to our school" She rolled her eyes at her friend who gave her a disapproving look.

"Well if you're sure, but we still need to figure out who it is and why he left you in the woods after finishing with you, seems like a bit of a dick move if you ask me" Elena spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Stuffing another fry in her mouth Bonnie gave a shrug of her shoulder, Elena was right whoever it was had just up and left her in the woods with no hint that he really paid much mind to her before ditching, sure he had left a jack which had been draped over her near to naked body but still even that was no help. How many guys walked around wearing a leather jacket these days. It was something that had found a place in her car and every time she saw it, she was haunted by the memory of that night. She had hoped that by looking at it she would be able to remember something about that night but so far that had failed and it just seemed to make everything worse than it already was.

"We'll find him Bon, I promise we'll find whoever this guy is and we will fix this mess, we'll make you an appointment and it can all be over" Bonnie sat there, hand resting on her stomach barely listening to what her friend was saying, although she heard the last of it.

"can all be over" she echoed, playing it back over in her mind "I don't want it to be over"

"Oh come on Bonnie you can't be serious. You're pregnant and you have no idea who the dad is, why would you keep it?" Elena looked over at the girl as if she had lost her mind.

"Cause 'IT' is my child my son or daughter" pushing back from the table she heard the chair fall and crash against the floor "you best find another way to get home cause I'm not spending another second listening to this. To you tonight" Turning on her heels she walked towards the door, ignoring the stares directed at her.

The doors opened as she reached them and for the second time that day she found herself face to face with a muscular chest. "you know we really should stop meeting like this, I would happily take my shirt of if that's what you really want" The voice spoke as Bonnie looked up at him, recognizing him from earlier that day.

"Yeah well right now I couldn't care about how I seem to be meeting people" barging past him she heard the voice of Elena who rather than calling after her was calling after someone called Damon. Who the hell was that.

X X X

Hands knotted into her hair, pulling her head back, her neck exposed and open to his assault, teeth bit her neck softly, a warming sensation filling her as she done so. "Damon" a voice could be heard in the distance. "Damn it Damon where the hell are you" that voice again, who was it disturbing them.

"Go away" Bonnie groaned before her lips we attacked once more, hungry building up in her as her tiny hands clung onto his broad shoulders.

"Damon come on we haven't got all day. Uncle Zach is expecting us back in ten minutes" The voice called out once more.

"And with that I must bid you farewell sweet angel" Bonnie melted as she looked into his eyes, fighting against him as he tried to pull away from her.

"what if I don't want you to go yet? What if I haven't finished with you yet?" She asked in an attempt to seduce him.

"well as much as I want to stay my brother is calling and I must go, but I'll see you around" he kissed her one last time before pulling away, this tine she let him and looked down as she felt him place his jacket around her. "see you beautiful" She watched him turn and walk away before sitting down on the floor pulling the jacket tighter round herself as a yawn over took her.

X X X

Bonnie who had froze at the door of the Mystic Grill blinked several times before glancing round to catch sight of her friend with this Damon guy, as he looked up in her direction she took note of the hair and the eyes, a deep crimson blush over taking her cheeks. Turning she scurried out of the door and out into the cold bitter night, forcing the revelation from her mind, knowing going back and facing him would ultimately lead to more trouble than she needed, she wasn't aware about how Elena knew Damon and well she was almost certain when she found out she wasn't going to be able to tell either of them the truth. As she walked towards her car she heard her name being called from behind her. "Elena I know you mean well but please don't start right now I just want to get home. Reaching her car she ripped the door open and climbed in, about to shut the door only for it to be stopped by her friend.

"whats going on, you look like you've seen a ghost" Elena spoke taking note of her friends sudden state.

"Nothing I just don't feel well" Bonnie lied noticing that this Damon guy was stood behind Elena "you not going to introduce me then?" Bonnie teased her friend.

"Oh sorry Bonnie this is Damon, his brother is Stefan you know the guy that started at the start of the year? Yeah we have a date later so he was coming to meet me" Elena gave her a smile that showed she was more than happy to be going out with this guy, Bonnie would feel the same, even more so if she was with him while she was in this situation.

"Pleasure to meet you Damon" Bonnie gave him a fake smile, not knowing if she was convincing in her trying to look happy for them both.

"and you Bonnie" Damon replied "But I do believe we have met already, you seem to have a habit of walking straight into me at the moment" he gave her a signature smirk which nearly had her melting in her seat. Neither of the times she had met him that day had been a good time for her, he was lucky she hadn't just screamed in his face for being an idiot and standing in her way when she was clearly trying get somewhere. Searching his face it became clear that he had no memory of the night that she fell pregnant. Maybe giving his jacket back would help her jog his memory.

Stretching round she reached for the jacket which was shot on the back seats "Well as much as I wish this morning was the first time we met, I do believe this may belong to you" she spoke as she twisted back round with the jacket in her hands.

"Hey where did you get that? I lost it a while back, thought Stefan may have took it without asking. Guess not" he shrugged before taking the jacket from her hands, his fingers skimming across hers as he did so. "well thanks for keeping hold of it for me"

"Yeah I guess you were drunk then, you gave it to me at some party at the start of the school year, I must have been freezing I don't really remember much of it" She lied again holding a fake smile on her lips.

Bonnie looked over at Elena who seemed heartbroken at what had just unfolded in front of her, her mouth parted and Bonnie was sure she saw tears forming in the corner of her best friends eyes. "I'm sorry Elena, I'll explain later okay but I really must go now" Shaking her head Elena turned away from them both and begun walking back towards the grill, ignoring the protests that seem to be coming from Damon.

Turning back to her he looked at her questions burning in his eyes "What have I done?" He asked curiously. Bonnie shrugged

"messed up like most guys, lets just say when you gave me your jacket you seemed quite happy to be in my presence and things may have got a bit heated" she spoke trying not to give anything serious out to him, she didn't want him to know she was pregnant but then she had no idea if Elena would tell him, she was sure he would go after her now. "Listen I really do need to go" She spoke and without waiting for an answer pulled her door shut, shoving the key into the ignition she started the car and was pulling away in no time, leaving a bemused Damon stood in the middle of the road.


End file.
